Cause i don't think tou worth it
by Edna Black
Summary: Todo termina resumiendose en la originalidad con la que copiamos. Porque Tracey Davis es falsa y es asquerosamente fascinante verla apropiarse de otros. "And you're a dancer, well I'm a spy. It's so beautiful to see you lie"


Los nombres de los personajes no me pertecenen. Sus acciones tampoco. O si. No sé. Me confunden. (?)

Escuche Ties de Years & Years y me parecio una canción demasiado precisa para describir a Tracey Davis.

Aquí esta mi intento de traducir una canción perfecta a historia.

Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera tan así, pero la inspiración me mando a la... e hizo lo que quiso. Tengo la horrible teoría de que los personajes se manejan solos. Me pasa mas de lo que debería. Y bueno, espero que llegue a tener un poquito de sentido.

Para Isa, que me obliga a dedicarsDIGO, para Isa que de Slytherin poco pero de apoyo mucho. Gracias por todo.

* * *

 _Oh, tell me how did it feel?_  
 _Did it all get too real for you?_  
 _Everybody's screaming out your name_  
 _Are you scared?_  
 _Cause I don't think you're worth it_

Tracey Davis no caminaba, ella tenía una particular forma de avanzar que apenas parecía tocar el piso. No como una bailarina ni como una diosa caída del cielo. Era algo que había copiado porque le había gustado… porque eso era lo que mejor hacía. Falsificar.

Ella era puntas de pie deslizándose por el pasillo.

Iba del brazo de Higgs, escuchando emocionada cada palabra que este decía. Tenía una fascinación obvia por Terence, le había dedicado toda una parte de su cerebro, se había hecho a sí misma una fan completa y entregada. A veces, como en ese momento, ella lucia inocente, cándida e ingenua. Y probablemente lo era, no porque fuera una condición natural, era pura ignorancia. Tracey Davis no se conocía. Otras veces cegaba con el brillo de sus colmillos, envenando a la presa en medio segundo sin que le hubieran visto venir. Era desalmada. Impura.

Mucho llegábamos a Slytherin arrastrados por nuestros Padres. Llevados por generaciones de manos avariciosas que habían moldeado nuestra mente, sonreíamos con picardía, ironía, sorna. Arqueábamos las cejas con escepticismo, diversión, desconfianza. Estábamos vacíos. Capullos de repeticiones. Ociosos y hastiados. Nuestro oasis en el desierto era simple; pasarlo bien, al costo que fuera, pero bien. Una vana comodidad. Pero esa niña de pelo castaño… ella quería pasarlo bien, si, pero era por imitación, por encajar. Lo que esa mestiza quería, era más, mucho más… Tenía una curiosidad insaciable. Tenía ganas de empujar todos los límites, romper todo y saborearlo. Saber.

Yo estaba seguro de que sus simpatías eran una forma de protegerse. Si Millicent le reclamaba por fumar, Tracey dejaría de hacerlo inmediatamente, a menos que alguna mirada perdida le dijera que seguir no era tan mal visto, tan arriesgado, que podría convenirle, que sería admirada. Admitida. Era una asquerosa serpiente. La mejor. La peor. Cambiaba de piel tan rápido y tan bien que se camuflaba sin esfuerzo.

Yo desconfié desde el principio. Y lo olvide. Lo desestime. Fui tan crédulo como el más ferviente religioso. Me sentí victorioso por cada lección que aprendió de mí. Estaba orgulloso de mí en ella. Era tan adicto a verme engrandecido en su personalidad como los demás. Tracey era aficionada a practicar lo de una mano lava la otra y las dos se lavan la cara. No había favor que no pagará con el precio justo, aunque más de una vez creí estar ganando el doble de lo que daba. Creí. Los creyentes se arrastran cuando no tienen la fe suficiente para volar. Estuve ahí.

Hace pocos días soñé que estaba enrollado sobre mí mismo. En mí mismo. Salían hilos de mi ropa, de mis orejas, de mi boca, de mi pecho. Entre más palabras más hilos. Más parcas. Muchas más.

Lo llame trampa cuando eyacule en ella. Ese momento en que la satisfacción se ha ido y queda el odio. Eres esa debilidad que queda por cuerpo. Un títere. Se ha robado algo tuyo. La semilla. LA VIDA… y ahora yacía regada por sus piernas. Desperdiciada. Ella estaba llorando y no, no por mí, no por lo que habíamos hecho. No por Terence. Lloraba por ella. Por todos sus planes que estaban a punto y que ahora eran inevitables.

Ella ya se vestía cuando reaccione. Los movimientos gráciles de Greengrass, el peinarse con tres dedos de Parkinson, la modosidad repentina de Bullstrode, y ella, allí, al fondo, en la mirada. Siempre podías reconocerla en la mirada. Estaba al borde de la cama, las piernas colgando, rendida por no encontrar su falda y una confusión momentánea. Se miraba el ombligo, un dedo dando vueltas sobre él. Sabía que la miraba, la repulsión que sentí. El miedo en los huesos, filtrándose en la sangre. Supe y sé que contaba con todo aquello.

-Soy el karma –confeso en un susurro demagogo carente de emoción- Ni buena ni mala. Pago y cobro, sin más –Y con un encogimiento de hombros volvió sobre si, alejándose de las sobras de nuestra relación.

Esa explicación fue lo que me llevo a salir hoy. Estaba preparado para perder a mi mejor amigo, me decía, mientras los acompañaba por el pasillo. Estaba preparado para lo que viniera. Y observaba, como danzaba de un lado a otro, la sonrisa carente en blanco que me dirigió. Me asombré de la popularidad que sufría entre las otras casas. Estaba siempre tanteando nuevas aguas, nuevos amigos, nuevos beneficios, nuevas venganzas. Nunca apuñalaba de espaldas. Nunca apuñalaba de frente. Era rastrera al punto de posicionar todo para un suicidio. Era maravillosa dando sonrisas llenas de significado mientras se alimentaba de cada uno de ellos. Ella era amable a sus ojos. Divertida. Una compañera que compartía apuntes y beneficios. Nadie supo cómo Sue Li llegó a admitir que había hecho trampa en una prueba, que tenía las respuestas del examen antes de hacerlo… y yo no lo sabía. Hasta hoy. Cuando Tracey muy amablemente le dijo que era la Ravenclaw más inteligente que había conocido, que la inteligencia radicaba en admitir sus errores y llegar al reconocimiento sin trampa. Bromeo diciéndole que esa parte rastrera se la dejará a ella. Y siguió su camino. Era obvio que quien había provisto las respuestas era Tracey. Aun así a Sue Li nunca se le ocurrió admitir quien había sido el proveedor, asumió el castigo con el orgullo de quien se sabe inteligente pase lo que pase. Tracey solo había ido en su ayuda cuando estaba nerviosa, ella había decidido hacerlo todo ella sola.

Puede que sea así. Llegados a ese punto de la vida donde te dan todos los malos o los buenos consejos, te empujan, te zarandean, y si metes la pata hasta el fondo, los demás se la lavan las manos. Aún con toda la presión, tú diste el paso y firmaste tú sentencia. Pobre Eva oyendo a Tracey Davis alagar su vanidad y reconocer sus aflicciones. Pobre Sue Li.

Yo mismo había sido acicateado cuando halagado hasta lo imposible empecé a verla con los ojos del corruptor. Estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, de sus palabras. Ella como una maestra de orquestas, así lo dispuso. Nos encontrábamos en momentos en lo que ella parecía débil. Me confesaba algún horrible pecado inexistente. Iba a ver los partidos de quidditch a escondidas de Terence. Estaba la mesa servida ¿Cómo no iba a comer? Después de todo. Yo solo lo quería pasarlo bien.

Ahora mientras entrecierro los ojos y me retumban los oídos. Reconozco que entre toda la hiel hay una dedaita de miel. Sé que nadie más conoce la magnitud de su arrastre. La sinuosidad de su mente demasiado abierta. Crecer entre dos mundos y no ser de ninguno. Conoce la palabra y sus recovecos. Conoce los pecados y las virtudes. Y luego yo. Reconociendo ser el esfuerzo de sus planes y a quién escogió como piedra angular de sus desmanes. Levanto los ojos llenos de comprensión. Solo yo la he contemplado. Conocido. Tocado. Cuando revienten los diques y se inunde la sala, sabré que estamos marcados. Me ha reconocido como su igual y nos hemos emparejado.

Si, la mesa está servida.

* * *

Así que... ¿comentarios?

No sé yo si seguirá de alguna forma. Quizás algunos retazos de historia. O una versión de como quería que se encaminará esta. Ya veremos

EC


End file.
